


A quick poll!

by singing_to_empty_caves



Series: That's What Bein' A Friend Is About [1]
Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings
Genre: y'all have a decision to make
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singing_to_empty_caves/pseuds/singing_to_empty_caves
Summary: *NOT A STORY ENTRY*I want to involve you guys in a major decision here.
Series: That's What Bein' A Friend Is About [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524248
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

ALL RIGHT, EVERYONE.

So, I know Ninten/Ana is the prevailing ship (besides Ninten/Claus, which still confuses me with its popularity), but the Fallin' Love scene does have the option to turn Ana down.  
In light of Lloyd's little enlightenment, I'd like to know what you all want to see.  
So... hop on over to this poll and let me know: should Ninten/Lloyd be a thing, or Ninten/Ana?

[Vote here!](https://linkto.run/p/BX2GJ49A)

I'll check back in next week, on Wednesday. You decide the future for these boys!


	2. RESULTS ARE IN.

Okay, everyone, we have our decision!  
With a perfect 60/40 split... we are in favor of Ninten/Lloyd!!

HOWEVER, this was with a total of 5 votes. Two people said no to the ship, three said yes. That seems like a VERY small sample size, and probably not representative of the series' total audience over time.  
Here is my solution:  
From a certain story onward, the series will branch in **two directions.** I will sort the stories into two separate series, according to which ship the stories deal with. I'll probably call the Ninten/Lloyd branch "Fallin' Love" (I know it's a love song for Ninten and Ana, but the stories are from Lloyd's perspective), but I'm also open to suggestions.  
Because Ninten/Lloyd _technically_ won, I'll go ahead and write those stories first--but let it be known that there will be a continuation of this series with Ninten/Ana instead.

Thanks, guys! I look forward to uploading the next story. :)

EDIT: It's actually really fascinating to see the continued voting on the poll. You should definitely still drop your votes in! I want to see how the audience thinks the story should end.  
And I promise, I AM working on the next entry in the series! I just wrote out almost an entire scene that would happen in Easter/Youngtown, then realized after spending all of my time for this series on _that_ story that I wanted so much more to happen before Easter... so you may end up with two entries very close together in the future!


	3. A new possibility (and a request for feedback!)

So! I checked in with the poll, and someone suggested I keep the kids platonic.  
While I feel that there's an important message in the stories I can tell with both of the ships, honestly, this could turn into a very important branch as well.  
Friendships are just as valuable as romantic relationships. I'm certainly not against the idea; I'm on the ace spectrum, and I think there's something to be said for positive socialization that doesn't depend on the "happily ever after" of romance.

Thank you to whoever suggested that!

Seeing as I wasn't originally planning a platonic story (and it may take a while to put out now that I'm going 3 different directions--which is still something I want to do, dw), I want your feedback on ideas! After all, I'm writing this for you guys :)

I'll most likely still do Ninten/Ana before going for the platonic storyline; as of the time that I'm writing this, here's where the poll stands:  
Ninten/Lloyd: 71.4% (10 votes)  
Ninten/Ana: 21.4% (3 votes)  
Other (with a description explaining the vote for pure friendship): 7.1% (1 vote)

Note that I'm still addressing that last vote. Mother 1 is a fairly small fandom, so I want to respect everyone who reads these and write what you all enjoy reading! You'll just have to bear with me during this wild time in the world, and understand that writing every storyline will take a little while :)

So, about ideas.

Right now, I'm not sure if I should branch off in a platonic direction before or after Lloyd realizes he has feelings for Ninten.  
I'm not quite sure how to address the Fallin' Love scene. Does Ninten still reject Ana? Ana, at least in the version I played, is kind of devastated if Ninten turns her down.  
There's certainly plenty of material to explore with Lloyd's perspective in this timeline--if you go through the extensive comment threads I have with one reader in particular, I've described a lot about Lloyd's life, but if you want to avoid those kinds of spoilers I understand! Just know that Ninten is very important to Lloyd in a dimension beyond his crush, and Ana has a lot to teach him about the world too.

Drop some ideas in the comments section for me? I would rather write stories that make y'all happy than attempt to guess and get it wrong!

Stay healthy, wash your hands, and stay home. You're all wonderful and I appreciate you very much!


End file.
